The use of twisted pairs of copper wires to form coupled transmission line elements is well known. These transmission line elements may be used to create balanced and unbalanced transmission lines, balanced-unbalanced (balun) transmission lines, and current and voltage inverters. Examples of the use of conventional transmission line elements are presented in C. L. Ruthroff, “Some Broad-Band Transformers,” Proceedings of the IRE (Institute for Radio Engineers), vol. 47, pp. 1337-1342 (August 1959), which is incorporated herein by reference. These transmission line elements are typically found in forms that are useful in frequency bands through UHF.
The use of such transmission line elements in integrated circuits such as RF power amplifiers and low noise amplifiers that operate at higher than UHF frequencies is desirable. However, the incorporation of these conventional transmission line elements into RF devices such as cellular telephones is not competitively feasible due to size and cost. Moreover, conventional coupled transmission line elements are not suitable for use in the desired frequency range.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a coupled transmission line element that addresses the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.